


Markus and the Apple Blossom

by Couyfish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has a crush, Fluff, Hank is overprotective, M/M, Markus has a crush, Markus paints, Originally in Sloppy Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: While he was walking, Markus saw an apple blossom. It was white and very pretty.I want to paint that, he thought. For my friend Connor.Now in English! Yayyyy.





	Markus and the Apple Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Markus y la Flor de Manzana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406736) by [Couyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish). 

> I wrote this to learn more Spanish vocabulary, so the original version is 'Markus y la Flor de Manzana.' I recently decided to continue writing on this, so I posted both Spanish and English versions before they got too long.
> 
> I tried to stay true to the Spanish version with the translation, so the language is pretty simple here. Sorry! I don't know that many fancy words in Spanish yet!

While he was walking, Markus saw an apple blossom. It was white and very pretty.

I want to paint that, he thought. For my friend Connor.

But the tree was not his. So Markus asked the man who lived in the house next to the tree.

When the man opened the door, Markus smiled at him.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning," the man said to him. "Do you need help?"

"Yes. Can I have an apple blossom? I want to paint it for my friend. ”

“For your friend? But… ” The man looked at him, and then frowned. "You’re an android, yeah?"

"Yes, my friend is too."

The man looked at Markus. Then he nodded slowly.

"Yes. You can have one.”

"Thank you very much, sir," Markus told him.

-

When Markus was at home again, he painted the apple blossom.

While painting, he thought of Connor. The other android was very handsome and was always kind to Markus. Connor lived with his human father, Hank.

Hank was Connor's protector. He didn't like Markus. Markus didn't know why.

Maybe it was because Markus was poor? Maybe because he lived in a house with lots of other androids? Maybe because he couldn't find a job?

Markus was an android, so nobody wanted them to work. He wanted to be a painter, like his own human father. Carl was amazing! Markus loved him a lot.

Moving back, Markus smiled at his painting. He hoped that Connor liked it.

-

Connor didn't know that the androids could be sleepy, but he was. Connor was tired of sitting in the house and missed he Markus.

Going for a walk with the other android was his favorite part of the day.

Hank said Markus was too busy to walk with Connor. He said Connor should find a job and just forget about Markus.

But Connor couldn't. Hank didn't know it, but Connor liked Markus as more than a friend.

Before the two androids were too busy with life, Connor had wanted to ask Markus to go on a date with him.

But he’d been too shy to ask. Did he miss his chance?

Connor sighed and looked out the window. He almost fell off the chair. Markus! Markus was outside!

The handsome android was holding a small flat box under his arm.

Connor ran to the door. Hank wasn’t home! He had to open the door before Markus gave up and left.

This was his chance. He could ask Markus to go out with him!

Connor fixed his hair with a hand and opened the door.

-

Markus was surprised when it was Connor who opened the door.

"Hi Connor. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? I haven't seen you for a while. I missed walking with you. I don't walk with anyone else.” Connor blushed as he spoke.

He was cute when he blushed, Markus thought.

"But Sumo…"

However, Connor kept talking.

"Do you want to come in? Hank’s not home.”

“Then I better not. No, I just brought you a gift.” Markus offered Connor the flat box.

Connor took the gift, he was sad because Markus wasn't going to visit him for a long time. He hugged the gift and pointed inside the door.

"Are you sure? We haven’t talked in a long time."

Maybe Hank was right. Maybe Markus didn't have time for Connor.

“Sorry, Connor. When I was making your gift, someone saw it and gave me a job. I have to work until five today. Can I visit later? ”

"Yes! Can we go for a walk?” Connor suggested shyly, brown eyes staring at Markus.

He was VERY cute, Markus thought.

"Yes. I would love to go out with you,” said Markus.

Connor stared at him.

"Really?"

Markus nodded but then realized what he had said.

"If you want," he told his friend shyly.

"Yes!" Connor jumped out the door and hugged him. Markus hugged him in return. Connor liked him! Not only as a friend!

"Um, the present?" He told Connor.

The other android stepped back and opened the gift. His face lit up with a smile.

"Apple Blossoms."

“Apple blossoms represent peace and love after difficult times. You've been through so much, I just thought ... ”

"You too, Markus," said Connor, resting a hand on the other android's shoulder. "I love it. Thank you."

They smiled at each other.

"See you at five?" Markus asked, turning to leave.

"Absolutely!"

-

The end!


End file.
